Help me please, Olivia, begged the little girl
by BadassBooBooSarah
Summary: A little girl calls Olivia asking her to save her from her sexually abusive step dad. Obviously, Olivia accepts but little does she know that the she would come to love this little girl, and take care of her as her own.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Detective Olivia Benson said into her phone... She had no clue who would be calling her on her emergency only number she gave only to the victims she helps, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hewwo, Owivia?" a little girl, who sounded around five said. "My big sissy said that you helped her and I need help, too."

"What do you need help with, honey. Your big sister is right, I can help you." Olivia coaxed. "Well...my mom mawwied this man, his name is Cwaig... and...and...he touches me" the little girl cried..

"Sweetie what's your name and where are you? I need to know that so I can help you, if you tell me those things I can come save you from him." Olivia desperately asked. "My name is Cwistina, and I live on the cowner of pawk stweet and califownia avenue, in bwookelyn." the little girl said, "I have to go daddy's coming in the door, see you in a little while Owivia, pwease help me."

Olivia's heart broke. She had to help the little girl. She rushed to her Ford Explorer and got in. She sped to the house the little girl told her about. She pounded on the door "Police" she said. She heard the guy say "You little bitch who the fuck did you tell?" She knocked again, he opened the door and the little girl ran out.. "Owivia?" She looked up at Olivia with her big blue eyes, and the detective's stomach dropped when she saw that there were bruises all over the little girls body. She said to the man "I'll be back for you later" and handcuffed him to the fire place. She then turned to the little girl "Honey, do you want to come with me and get away from this mean man?" As she said that he started shouting "Don't you dare go with her little girl, I will hurt you badly if you go with her I will catch you young lady." But Christina just wanted to get away from him. She looked up and took Olivia's hand. "Yes pwease, can we go now Owivia?"

Olivia took the opportunity to take the little girls hand and shove the door into the man's face. When she got to the car she put the little girl in the back seat and buckled her up. The little girl looked up and said "You won't ever hurt me wight Owivia?" Olivia looked at the little girl and said with a promise and love in her voice, "No, I will never hurt you, sweetheart, and if I have to take you in myself I will never let that man hurt you ever again. Now sweetie, we have to go to the hospital to get you checked out. I will stay with you the whole time, okay? Then I will get you some ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Christina arrived at the hospital. When the doctor saw Olivia with the little girl she knew something terrible must have happened. Then she saw the bruises on Christina. She asked the little girl how they happened. Christina said "My step daddy did them. He hit me because I screamed when he tried to touch me." The doctor replied, "Do you mind if we take pictures of them?." The little girl replied "I don't care, Owivia said she would never let him hurt me ever again." The doctor exclaimed "I promise you, honey, if Olivia promised you that, he will never touch you again."

They finished up, and the doctor said to Olivia "You have plenty of evidence to prosecute the asshole, do it, Olivia. She deserves so much more than he gave her." Olivia replied, "Yeah- I know."

The little girl smiled up at Olivia with an expectant look in her eyes. "Owivia, you pwomised ice cweam when we were done at the doctors." Oliva laughed, "yes I know sweetie, we have one more stop to make and then we can go get some ice cream."

They showed up at the police precinct, and as they walked in Captain looked at Olivia with a confused look. "Liv, who is this?" She said, "A little girl who's big sister told her about me that needed to be saved. Captain replied, "May I speak to her, you know we need to talk to her about it. She said, "I would be honored to have you do it for me- I know I can't do the official interview because I will be taking care of her personally. I have already come to love her and she obviously trusts me."

Olivia said to the little girl, "You go talk to my boss and I will stay right here waiting for you." The little girl looked up with a scared look in her eyes. "But Owivia, he's a man, won't he huwt me?" Olivia's heart broke, again, "No honey, not all men are like your step-daddy. This man, my boss will never hurt you."

"Hey kid- you can call me Don if you want, come here and I'll get you some chocolate milk and we'll talk." Captain said.

"Okay Don" the little girl said, so trusting that it broke Olivia into pieces.

When Don and the little girl walked out of his office they were both laughing and the little girl had a chocolate milk moustache. The moment was picturesque. Olivia took a picture to save the moment. The she took the little girl by the hand and said, "How about it sweetie, ready for some ice cream.?" The little girl looked up at Olivia and said "Yes, Owivia, Don said you were gonna keep me, is that twue?" Olivia replied, "Yes, honey, as long as the state will let me your mine, and I'm yours."

"Then let's go get some ice cream!" said the little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the icecream shop and Olivia asked the little girl what kind of ice cream she wanted. The little girl said, "Whatever you're getting Owivia, i want to be just like you." Olivia couldn't help but smile and laugh at the little girl "Well, then we're getting moose tracks, that's my favorite, then we'll go to the store and get you some new clothes.

When they were eating the little girl said "Hey Owivia look over there," then giggled and put some of the whip cream from her ice cream on Olivia's nose. Olivia did it right back... they took a picture together and laughed.

They ran to Walmart, and Olivia saw a little toy badge and asked the little girl if she wanted to get it so she could be like her. The little girl looked up at her with her big blue eyes all excited and said "Oh my gosh Owivia! YES!" Then they picked out several cute little outfits for the little girl. One of them was a long sleeve shirt, with a blazer over it and dress pants, they decided when they went back to the precinct the next day to see Don and to pick up Olivia's work, they would dress exactly alike.

They then went home and Olivia asked the little girl what she would like to eat, she then looked in her refridgerator and realized she had absolutely nothing. "Take out it is," said the detective. She then took a mental note to go grocery shopping the next day. "Owivia where am I going to sleep?" the little girl asked. "Well, honey, there's two choices until we can do some cleaning, we can make you a little bed on the couch out here, or you can sleep with me in my bed." Olivia replied. The little girl said, "I'd like to sleep with you Owivia, since it's my fiwst night in a new place."

They ate chinese food in silence, then suddenly the little girl bursted out in tears. "What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Olivia. "Well it's just I'm scawed he is weally gonna find me" said the little girl. Olivia replied, "Remember how Don said he and I would never let anyone ever hurt you again? Think about it. I have plenty of experience and I will hurt him before he ever hurts you, okay?" The little girl stopped crying and hugged Olivia, "Thank you, Owivia."

Olivia asked the little girl if she would like to have a bath, since she knew the little girl needed one and that the bath would soothe some of the pain the little girl was in from all the bruising. The little girl asked Olivia "Can you stay in the room with me while I do it? I'm scared to take one alone since he used to take pictures of me while I was in the bath." Olivia's heart hurt, "Of course, sweetie. Then we'll watch a movie and go to bed, okay?"

Olivia had not seen the little girl completely unclothed. She had underestimated the amount of bruising the little girl had. There was bruises everywhere. She then saw a cut on the little girl's thigh, "Where did that come from, Sweetie?" The little girl suddenly looked scared, and Olivia knew it was from a memory "He took his knife one day when I was fighting him and cut me thewe. He said it was to show me that he would always have control over me." Olivia thought to herself, "What an asshole."

When Christina was done in the bath, Olivia wrapped her in a towel and picked her up and brought her into her bedroom to get a pair of pajamas. As she helped the little girl into the pajamas, the little girl asked "Owivia what movie are we watching?" Olivia replied, "Let's look on Netflix. You can pick whichever one you want." They ended up choosing the new Tinkerbell movie.

The little girl laid her head on Olivia's chest, and fell asleep. When Olivia realized this fact, she kissed the little girls forehead and went to sleep herself. They slept peacefully until the morning. She woke up to the feeling of a little girl watching her. "Hi, Owivia," the little girl said. "Good morning, sweetie, let's get some breakfest, get dressed and go see Don, okay?" Olivia replied. "Okay, Owivia, I'm so excited do you think he will give me more chocolate milk?" the little girl said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia is driving to the police precinct when she hears the little girl in the back seat sniffling. She looks in her rearview mirror and sees the little girl crying. "What's wrong?" Olivia asks. "I don't want to talk about it while you is dwiving." the little girl replied.

"Okay, well there's a parking lot up here and I'm going to pull in so we can talk." Olivia said trying to keep her eyes on the road while still making sure the little girl is okay. "You don't have to if you don't want to Owivia," the little girl answered. "Of course I want to, if it's upsetting you it's important to me to know what is wrong, okay? " said Olivia, whose heart was breaking even more for the little girl.

Once they were in the parking lot, Olivia got out of the car and went to the door closest to where the little girl was sitting. She opened the door, picked up the girl, sat down herself and put the little girl on her lap. "Now tell me what's wrong, Christina." Olivia said. "I had a memowy. It was of daddy. Before you came after me, he told me if I ever told anyone what he did to me, he would kill me and whoever saved me. I don't want you to die, Owivia," the little girl said trying not to cry unsuccessfully. "You'll never have to worry about that when we go talk to Don today you can tell him everything that your daddy did to you and then we can get him in trouble and he will never be able to touch you or me or anyone else, okay, sweetheart?" Olivia said in her gentle voice. The little girl looked relieved. "I love you, Owivia and I wish you could be my mommy." Olivia couldn't help but smile, "I'm going to try to make that happen as soon as possible sweetie, and I love you too. Make sure you tell Don about your mommy too. I know it's a bad memory but it will help us build a case."

She then buckled the little girl in and got back into the driver's seat. She had on her purple V-neck shirt and dress pants with a blazer over it and the little girl had her miniature outfit that was just like Olivia's.

When they got to the precinct, Don wasn't at work yet so Olivia decided to introduce the little girl to the rest of the squad members. Fin looked up at the little girl and said, "Hey, sweetie, want some chocolate milk? I know Don gave you some yesterday and he isn't here yet so you can have some while you're waiting if you'd like." The little girl nodded her head yes almost immediately. Munch looked at her and asked her if she would like to hear a secret. He whispered in her ear "Olivia will be the best mommy you'd ever want. She's always wanted a little girl and the look in her eyes tells me you're the one she has been waiting for." The girl smiled and said, "WEALLY?" She looked so happy Olivia's heart melted and when she asked the little girl what Munch had said, the little girl replied, "it's a secwet." Olivia wondered where Nick was. Probably with his daughter, she thought to herself. Amanda than walked in and at seeing the little girl noticed that she looked like another victim she had talked to lately named Carrie. That girl had been raped by her daddy and then put in the hospital with life threatening injuries. Olivia had been on the case too. When Amanda mentioned it to Olivia, Olivia automatically knew that that must have been Christina's sister. They didn't have enough proof with just Carrie so they couldn't prosecute him, but now with Christina's bruising and rape kit they would have enough to put the asshole in jail for a very long time.

Don walked in and the little girl went up and gave him a hug. He said "Are you ready to talk?" And the little girl replied, "Weady, but first, you promised me more chocolate milk."

_**Authors Note**_

**The next chapter has a flashback scene to when the little girl had a mother in her life, and a flashback scene as she tells Don what happened to her with her step daddy. In chapters to come there will be more information given on the little girls sister, Carrie, who originally gave the little girl Olivia's number.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a flashback of what happened right before Christina called Olivia.**

Don got the little girl a cup full of chocolate milk, and as she drank it he got a tape recorder, and a notebook and pen. He knew Olivia would want to know what the little girl had said. He knew he technically shouldn't but he couldn't let the little girl's story go without Olivia knowing it and he didn't want the little girl to have to tell her story twice.

Once she was done she looked up at him, "You promise I'll be okay?" Don said "Promise, me and Olivia will never let anything happen to you ever again."

"Okay. This is what happened right before I called Olivia and she saved me. I was home alone, he left me alone a lot and suddenly he came into the house weally mad. I knew it was not gonna be a good night for me. He took me by the arm and flung me into the wall. Then he put his hand in my pants. I don't know how long it was there because I suddenly was weally tiwed and went to sleep. When I woke up he was naked and so was I." the little girl wasn't crying but Don could tell that she was close to tears.

"Then what happened," Don asked. "He was done and he left again, my big sister had given me a card with Owivia's number on it. So I found his phone and called it," the little girl started crying "She saved me." Don asked one more question "Is there anything else?" By then the little girl was hysterically crying and saying "I want Owivia" over and over. So he went and got the detective.

Owivia walked in the room and knew the little girl was hurting. She took the little girl into her arms and held her tight. The little girl said, "I wish he would die." Olivia replied, "I know honey, but I can't make that happen, but what I can do is make it so he can never touch you or any other little girls ever again." The girl continued to cry for what seemed like at least an hour.

She suddenly asked Olivia, "Can we go home now?" Olivia replied "Yes of course we can."

On the way home they went to the grocery store and bought some food for the house. When they were finished there, they rode past a playground. When the little girl saw it she begged Olivia to stop the car so she could play. Olivia stopped the car and put the little girl in one of the swings.

Suddenly a girl walks onto the playground, and the little girl says, "Big sissy?"


End file.
